


Good Luck

by thats_they_them_to_you



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Author has ADHD, Autistic Kobra Kid, Brotherly Love, Exhaustion, Neurodiversity, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, adhd kobra kid, internalized ableism, loud noises, neurodivergent killjoys, neurodivergent kobra kid, no beta we die with our masks on, no specific diagnosis so interpret how you want, sensory issues, sound sensitivity, very light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_they_them_to_you/pseuds/thats_they_them_to_you
Summary: Kobra Kid's sensory issues manifest as recurring panic attacks. Party and Kobra struggle to deal with or prevent such attacks. As Kobra fights to ignore his sound sensitivity, a worried Party Poison looks for some way to help his brother.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing neurodivergent Kobra. I did my best to represent my own experiences with sensory issues. Please give me tips and let me know if I need to change anything!
> 
> Also, this is fairly short, but I have a second chapter planned.

The impact to Kobra'a head made him dizzy. He briefly wondered what had hit him before realizing it was his own hands, clamped tightly over his ears. His hands offered meager protection from the motorcycle roaring by. The masked cyclist had revved the engine right as they were closest to Kobra, amplifying the sound of the bike by tenfold.

"Kobra!"

The Kid flinched, clenching his eyes further shut, at the sharp sound of his brother's voice. A shadow crossed his vision, and he opened his eyes to squint up at Party Poison's silhouette against the blinding desert sky. The vague memory of collapsing to the sand resurfaced as Kobra noticed the ball he had curled into. He rocked slightly, trying to find some sense of peace after the harsh interruption.

By now, Party had switched to crouching beside his obviously distressed younger brother. Kobra didnt seem to be injured, which calmed Poison's fears somewhat. His shoulders relaxed, but his face kept its concerned frown.

Kobra had occasional panic attacks when the brothers had lived in Battery City, so Party got used to comforting his brother. More importantly, they learned to deal with the episodes quietly and quickly. This stealth approach allowed Kobra to stay under the radar of Better Living Industries, but hadn't yielded any proactive strategies for managing or preventing the attacks.

The oppressive norms of BL/ind had left Kobra silently suffering. In the desert, Poison had hoped his brother would be free of the panic attacks, but that hope had proven false. They had decreased in length and severity, but still affected Kobra frequently. 

Poison could tell that the most recent attack was beginning to subside, as the color returned to Kobra's face and his death grip over his ears loosened.

Kobra offered only a curt nod to Poison's quiet, "You okay?" 

He stood up and tried to shake the last symptoms of the attack and calm his racing heart. Silently cursing his inability to cope with loud noises, Kobra vowed to do better in the future. With all frustration focused inward, he failed to see Poison's worried glances for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Poison makes an important find to help Kobra Kid after another long day in the zones.

After an exhausting day of dust and heat and light and noise, Kobra wished he could get a solid night of sleeping like the dead. He certainly needed it, but had no such luck. Instead, he tossed and turned until he woke to the first beam of sunlight breaking through the boarded up window of the broken down diner.

The soft morning light was already too sharp, but the desert was blissfully silent. Having given up on sleep, he rolled off his cot to get breakfast. After a couple minutes, Kobra saw Poison wander into the kitchen, looking mostly asleep. Poison bumped into a chair and stumbled, cursing quietly. After suitably berating the chair that dared interfere with plans of the great Party Poison, he continued across the kitchen. Eventually, Party made it across the room to grab a bottle of water.

As Kobra savored the peaceful morning, he took note of their dwindling water supply. They needed to go on a supply run today.

* * *

By the end of the supply run, Kobra's head was aching. His eyes felt dry and unfocused. Any attempt to ground himself more securely in reality was met with a worsening headache and awareness of a restless buzzing underneath his skin. He glanced upward and caught the sun in his eyes. The light made his head spin.

On their way home, the brothers stopped at a nearby shop to trade some of their newly acquired supplies. Kobra declined going into the shop, and instead sank down to sit on a bench outside. Even the thought of interacting with a trader was overwhelming. He let his eyes fall shut, willing his headache to ease.

A little while later, Poison exited the shop and walked up beside the bench. He shuffled from foot to foot before setting his jaw.

"Kobra? I think I might have an idea- well I'm not sure it will work but I thought it was worth a try so uh... here."

He thrust out his hands, which Kobra noticed were holding what appeared to be a motorcycle helmet. He also noticed that Poison had continued talking.

"-found it in the shop, and I figured it could help block out some light and sound. I know that bothers you and it can double as a mask and... Do you want to try it?"

Kobra took a second to process the words, then slowly nodded. He took the helmet, running his hands over the cracked yellow paint. He slid it over his head and flipped the visor down. The padding in the helmet instantly muffled the sounds that had been previously bombarding Kobra. His head didn't spin when he glanced around through the tinted visor at the bright sand.

It wasn't perfect. He was still exhausted, but the constant stream of sensory input had slowed to a manageable level. It wasn't perfect, but it was a hell of a lot better.

Glancing around again, he noticed white lines making up some letters through the visor. He turned back towards Poison and asked, "What does it say?"

Poison smiled and replied, "Good Luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback or tips you have!


End file.
